


Mother Bat

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's brand of care is a little different than what Wally is used to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Filled [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/627567.html?thread=86091119#t86091119) prompt from Bite Sized Bits of Fic

The first thing Wally was aware of upon waking up was a large, warm hand cupping his face. This was nice, because the next thing he became aware of was the fact that his body _hurt_. Out of all aches vying for his attention, the uncomfortably familiar twinge of an IV line in the crook of his arm stood out to him, and he groaned. Comforting hand or no, he was in trouble.  
  
“Flash.”  
  
Was it too late to pretend to be unconscious again?  
  
The hand remained, gentle and familiarly callused, and Wally was never able to deny Batman. Not in any capacity. “Hey, Bats.” Wally’s voice came out rough.  
  
“Do you remember what happened?” The voice belonged thoroughly to Batman, though the thumb on his cheek spoke of nothing but Bruce, and Wally didn’t bother opening his eyes, lest his confusion increase.  
  
“I was running.” Wally replied.  
  
“You’re always running. Be more specific.”  
  
“Got kind of dizzy.” Wally attempted a shrug and winced when the motion pulled more sore muscles than he realized he had.  
  
“You passed out,” The hand disappeared at last and Wally missed it terribly.  
  
Wally finally managed to open his eyes and found Batman looming over his bed. Gloves off, but cowl still on; definitely Batman. “You don’t say.” Wally rasped.  
  
The narrowing of eyes behind white lenses was not quite visible, but Wally knew it always accompanied that particular displeased frown on Bruce’s- Batman’s face. Fuck, he was too tired for this. “You haven’t been eating enough.”  
  
“I’m eating as much as I can.” Wally hedged.  
  
“But not _enough_.”  
  
“I have to pay for more than just food. I’m doing the best I can, alright?” Wally huffed.  
  
“Well next time, ask for help. You collapsed in the middle of the station and sent everyone into an unnecessary panic,” The Reproving Batman Voice was doing absolutely nothing for Wally’s mental or physical state, “You’re receiving nutrition through the IV right now. It’s efficient, but a temporary fix. I’ve been looking into nutritional supplements with concentrated levels of protein and glucose that might keep you going longer.”  
  
Something warm spread through Wally’s system that was almost enough to counteract the cold discomfort of intravenous fluids. “You don’t have to do that for me…”  
  
“Obviously, I do. If you had run out of energy in the middle of a fight instead of just running around the Watchtower, the consequences could have been dire.”  
  
The warm feeling retreated immediately. “Of course. Thanks, _Batman_ , I appreciate the concern, but I’m actually starting to feel better now, so if you just wanna unhook me, I’ll go find some _real_ food and…”  
  
“Wally,” _That_ voice undoubtedly belonged to Bruce, and Wally stopped talking almost immediately, “I _was_ concerned about you. You’re not eating enough.”  
  
It amazed Wally that after all this time, he was still able to forget that Bruce’s version of care was different from everyone else’s. He sighed.  
“Sorry,” He muttered, “Things have been… tight lately. Thought I could power through it.”  
  
“If you need help, you should just ask.” Bruce replied, softer than Wally really thought he would allow himself when still in uniform.  
  
But it was an old argument and Wally wouldn’t be dissuaded. “I’m not taking your money, Bruce.”  
  
The room was silent for a moment, and Wally wondered how Bruce had managed to clear everyone out so efficiently before remembering he was goddamn Batman. “You know,” Bruce said at last, “Alfred is always complaining I don’t eat enough. Says he barely gets to cook anymore.”  
  
Wally cocked an eyebrow at Bruce. “You don’t like metas in Gotham.”  
  
“I’m not inviting you there to fight crime, I’m inviting you for dinner.” Bruce replied evenly.  
  
Wally let the offer sink in for a moment, then grinned. “Well. If it’s for Al’s sake…”  
  
“For your sake, I don’t recommend calling him that where he can hear you.”  
  
Wally’s grin only brightened. “Eh. I’m sure I can find someone else willing to talk to me while I hang around your palace.”  
  
Bruce answered with a miniscule grin of his own. “We’ll see.”  
  
Wally settled back against the infirmary bed and let the IV drip finish. Bruce’s version of care could be… disconcerting in its intensity, but Wally decided he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
